


guava passionfruit

by baobaooo



Series: in these moments [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Feelings Realization, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, i am a sap for these two, pls never get this drink, this is how i release my anger after starbucks robbed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baobaooo/pseuds/baobaooo
Summary: It was as if all the stars in the universe aligned at the very moment it dawned upon Kageyama that had it been anyone else rumbling and mumbling about a forsaken drink, he would've kicked their ass and ensure they would never set foot into his apartment again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: in these moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766101
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	guava passionfruit

For the first time in forever, Kageyama wasn't awakened by the horrendous sound of his blaring alarm that signified the start of another grueling day. Instead, he awoke due to the glaring rays that shone through his windows. Rubbing his eyes vigorously, he shuffled around to find his phone to check the time. 

10:13 AM

He squinted at the screen and saw a message that contained way too many emoticons, especially if Hinata only wanted to tell him that he was out on a coffee run. Well more like Hinata was on a coffee run for him.

It had become a tradition that their main indulgence, besides overworking themselves in the gym, would be overpriced coffee from the hippie shop a few blocks down from their apartment. Hinata has taken it upon himself to grab Kageyama's go-to order the morning after an exhausting game, even if it meant putting a hole in his bank account since every game Kageyama played was a fatiguing one. Kageyama had called him a dumbass for offering to do it when Hinata mentioned it to him one morning. 

He remembers grabbing the coffee from Hinata's calloused fingers and grumbling thanks as he watched Hinata maneuvered quickly to the fridge to pour himself a glass of lemonade. On the edge of asking why doesn't Hinata just grab something from the shop since he's already going through the trouble, Kageyama came to the realization that Hinata never grabs anything for himself, because Hinata hates coffee. 

The mere fact that Hinata braves the weekend crowd of hungover adults and teenagers with obnoxiously complicated orders had Kageyama sipping his coffee a bit more slowly that morning. 

He told himself that gratitude and warmth that bloomed in his chest was from the coffee and definitely not the smile that stretched across Hinata's face. 

Throwing his aching limbs over the bed, Kageyama forced himself into the shower. Sighing as he picked up Hinata's wet towel from the bathroom floor, he reminded himself to throttle Hinata for leaving yet another stray towel. He wouldn't be surprised if he was ever admitted under the classification of "Concussion due to slipping on lousy roommate's wet towel."

Lathering some of Hinata's strawberry-scented shampoo onto his scalp, Kageyama let the steaming water run through his fringes and watched as it streamed into the drain. He told himself he needed to dry off soon because Hinata was probably heading back right now if he didn't get caught up with gossiping with the baristas. 

Kageyama would rather not remember his pre-Hinata days. The ones that were filled with relentless and misplaced competitiveness. His middle schools days and the hollowing belief that the only way to achieve greatness was to rely on himself, still haunts the darkest corners of his mind. 

Instead, he forces himself to focus on how far he's come and the oddly comforting thought that he couldn't begin to imagine not living with Hinata. Moving in together was sort of a no brainer for both of them. Even though both of the boys went to separate universities and played for competing schools. He remembers it not even being up for discussion, just the both of them on a bullet train to Tokyo one weekend, and searching for an apartment with neighbors that could tolerate their constant bickering. 

The rent was heaven-sent for a two-bedroom apartment but that means their windows displayed the breathtaking view of some backstreet alley that he dreads walking through at night. It means that their gas stove flared up into terrorizing flames since the gas line was unpredictable and whenever a storm is brewing, they would have shove perishable food down their throats because only the power to the fridge would cut out. It means spine chilling drafts that come through the walls during the winter months and creaking floors whenever Hinata turns in his bed because even during his slumber he's still restless. 

But, it also means Hinata laughing at him and calling him a paranoid grandfather whenever he goes on a tangent that their unpredictable gas line will kill them during their sleep. It also entails that Hinata will most likely crawl into bed and wiggle his way under Kageyama's covers whenever the biting chills start. Living together means competing to see who could eat the most discounted strawberries and milk when their power cuts off. 

Toweling his hair, Kageyama hears the click of the door and Hinata's frantic rambling about something. Stepping out from the bathroom, he walks into the kitchen as he reaches for the lemonade carton and pours Hinata a cup. 

"Kageyama, are you even listening?"

"How was I suppose to hear you when you're ranting at the speed of fucking light and I just got out of the shower, dumbass?" Spinning around to hand Hinata a glass of iced lemonade, he noticed that today Hinata is holding not one, but two, drinks.

"What the fuck is that?" Kageyama glared at the murky magenta-colored drink, with what seems to be pieces of fruit floating through it, "How many times have I told you that those diabetes-inducing drinks are going to cause you to rot from the inside out?"

"Like your hellishly bitter coffee is any better. But I guess it won't affect you as much since nothing is more bitter than you Bakayama," Hinata barked back, but with no actual bite.

"But yes, I know," Hinata continued defeatedly as he puts down the drink, "What the fuck is this drink even? I was in line and thought to myself I should treat myself to something too because I deserve something for putting up with your bullshit. So I got this Guava Passionfruit Explosion. Kageyama," Hinata stills at his name for the emphasis of what was coming next. "It was seven dollars." Hinata exasperated with hand movements that were just extravagant. 

"Seven god freaking dollars and it tastes like a diluted version of a Cosmopolitan made with vodka that was scooped out of a fraternity's bathtub. Can you believe that this literal crap-"

It was as if all the stars in the universe aligned at the very moment it dawned upon Kageyama that had it been anyone else rumbling and mumbling about a forsaken drink, he would've kicked their ass and ensure they would never set foot into his apartment again.

But it was Hinata.

The physical embodiment of energized sunlight, who's right in front of him with pouting lips and cheeks huffed out in annoyance. 

Stepping closer towards his rambling mess, he wasn't sure what his expression was but it caused Hinata to stop mid-vent and held out his coffee, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for rambling so early. Here I got you your drink! P-please don't be mad."

Tilting Hinata's face upwards with his fingers, so that it would be close enough for Kageyama to see each individual eyelash and feel Hinata's nervous breaths enclosing the space around them. Kageyama pressed a soft but sure kiss again those pouting lips that he pray would never shut up. 

"I'll buy you as many seven dollars drinks you want as long as you let me do that."

"K-k-kageyama!" Hinata stuttered, covering his reddening face with his palms, "T-that's not how you confess to someone! You don't even know if I feel the same! You can't just-"

"Well I didn't expect to realize that I'm in love with you as you complained about a shitty drink." 

~ ~ ~

"So do you?"

Hinata looks up from the monstrous smoothie cup that Kageyama bought for him, "Do I what?"

"Feel the same way, dumbass."

Furrowing his eyebrows together, before breaking out into one of his softer laughs, Hinata brushed his lips featherily over Kageyama's, "Bakayama truly does suit you."

**Author's Note:**

> releasing all of my pent up feels since the second half of s4 has been postponed :( please feel free to send me any suggestions or if you have any fic ideas that you would like me to write!!


End file.
